Minato Meitzen
Minato Meitzen is a rogue shinigami and the current Family Head of the Meitzen Family who helped Ryouga Joukaihan, Van Satonaka, and their group escape from Hell in order to rescue Shirosuke Satonaka. He is also the older brother of Roxis Meitzen, Rozeluxe Meitzen, and Shina Meitzen, however they have not heard from him since the death of Mamiru and Otome Meitzen. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Minato possesses a vast amount of spiritual energy that exceeds many members of his family. His spiritual energy exudes from his body and takes the appearance of a dark miasma-like substance, however, the substance is not actually poisonous, but only acts as an intimidation method to weak opponents. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: : Sojutsu Expert: Kido Expert: Demon Taming: Zanpakuto Sozoku (相続,'' Inheritance'') is the name of Minato's zanpakuto. Its sealed form consists of an extended katana with a black blade and a red hilt. The guard itself looks like a pair of bat wings and retains a silver coloration. Shikai: Released with the command " : Shikai Special Ability: 'Sōzoku' allows himself or his user to interact with the dead, by sealing the souls of the deceased into the blade itself and then migrating the souls into limbo and then back into reality for future use. This allows the user to freely interact with the spirits of the dead members of his family; though only those who have previously weilded this zanpakutō, allowing him to freely interact with his deceased ancestors. This also seems to carry across to the zanpakutō spirits once wielded by said ancestors. :: Rihan Meitzen: Due to the user's blade becoming ethreal, it become untouchable by the opponent and by exetension, the user is incapable of of blocking the opponent's blade as well. However, Shinryaku's true abilities lies within its blade as once it makes contact with the opponent it is able to slice their soul away from their body effectively killing them in the process by causing the now freed soul to begin to rot into nothing. If the user's blade comes into contact with the opponent's zanpakuto, it steals away the opponent's zanpakuto spirit, sealing the opponent's zanpakuto if they have it released. Once Shinryaku has taken away the opponent's zanpakuto spirit, the user is able to summon it to their side to act as a partner in battle, allowing the user access to their opponent's basic abilities. :: Mamiru Meitzen: This grants the user the ability to summon Ukeoinin's zanpakuto spirit to aid them in battle. Much like Komamura's Bankai, Ukeoinin follows the movements of the user in battle. When damaged, Ukeoinin is able to reach into the Earth and use bones and various other fossils to heal its own body back to proper working condition. :::Shibo Tama (死亡の玉, Death Sphere): The only named attack in Shikai, Ukeoinin begins charging a ball of reiatsu in its mouth before firing it in a large cone shape. The beam itself can be easily dodged however anything that comes into contact with it begins to rot away and anything that comes into contact with anything that has begun rotting will soon rot as well, leading to large areas of land being destroyed by this technique. :: Otome Meitzen: When using this spirit, the user sprouts nine fox like tails. Each of these tails function as its own pocket dimension. Inside of each of these, the user is able to store several pieces of weaponry that they can use to catch the opponent off guard. The user can also simply use these tails to capture and impale the foe as each tail bears enough strength to complete rip apart a large building on its own. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed List Of Demons Minato's demons are currently still unknown as he has yet to actual have to utilize them in battle. Minato has noted that he only has the most powerful demons he could find at his disposal and will simply rid himself of any that he finds to be useless. Released Form A secret technique passed down through the Meitzen Family. This releases the limiters on one's body an allows them to tap into their full strength. Upon activation, this technique usually cause the user to undergo a drastic physical change. However, Minato limits the amount of energy he frees, causing only a part of his body to change. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:The Rogues Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Sojutsu User Category:Character